Bleach Chapter 1: Unchanging destination
by HaruHit
Summary: Chapter 1


"Ela está morta?" Isso era tudo que diziam sobre mim enquanto eu estava caída no chão. Sangue por todos os lados.

"Como ela enfrentou Aiko sozinha?" – um perguntou e olhou para a outra garota que estava caída um pouco mais para a minha frente. "Ela a derrotou! Mas como?"

Logo Toshiro chegou com Rangiku. "Vamos levá-la daqui..." – disse ele, me pegando nos braços. "Katsuo pegue Aiko e me siga.".

Tudo começou nas férias de verão. Eu tinha 15 anos e recém tinha saído da escola para as férias. Quando eu e a Naomi estávamos indo para a minha casa desfrutar de um delicioso banquete feito pela minha mãe, estávamos exaustas de tudo. "Ainda bem que este ano acabou de uma vez! Eu não aguentava mais! O que você acha Sakura?" Eu estava totalmente desligada, pensando no que faria nessas longas férias. "Eu? Ah... Não sei..." Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou com um sorriso malicioso. "Como assim? Por acaso os Kurosaki não gostam de viajar?" Eu cocei a cabeça e respondi: "Bom... É que os meus pais não tem muito tempo de férias do trabalho... Então fica um pouco difícil." Ela descruzou os braços e assentiu, revelando que tinha entendido o motivo.

Aquela primeira semana de férias estava entediante. A Naomi tinha ido viajar com a família para a praia e eu havia ficado sozinha, sem ninguém que eu julgava ser interessante para me acompanhar. Terminei uma maratona de séries e então decidi pegar meus fones de ouvido e ir dar uma volta pelo bairro. Virei à esquina, estava olhando fixamente para o chão quando vi um menininho no meio da rua e um carro em alta velocidade se aproximando ferozmente dele. Me joguei para salvá-lo e então ele sumiu e eu só senti uma forte pancada e desmaiei. Acordei em um lugar parecido com a rua onde eu estava, mas parecia mais sombria e assustadora, foi quando vi um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos com uma enorme espada e um manto preto. Eu me afastei e então ele guardou a espada. "Relaxa, eu não vou machucar você, na verdade estou aqui para ajudar." Eu continuei com receio e não me movi. "Está vendo esta corrente no seu peito?" – ele perguntou. "Esta é a conexão entre a sua alma e o seu corpo. Isso que dizer que você está fora dele. E se ela for cortada, você morre."

Eu peguei a corrente entre as mãos e então a larguei depressa. "Quem é você?" – isso foi tudo que eu consegui perguntar. "Hiyato. Hiyato Fujiwara. Sou um Ceifeiro de almas. E você?"

Eu tremi. "Meu nome é Sakura. Sakura Kurosaki." Ele, que tinha virado para o outro lado da escuridão para alisar a grande espada, virou e se direcionou a mim. "Interessante..." Ele fincou a espada no chão negro. "Diga-me então... Por que você se jogou na frente de um carro Sakura Kurosaki?"

Eu cocei a cabeça. "Eu vi um garoto... E aquele carro ia atropela-lo. Mas quando eu fui tentar salva-lo ele... sumiu, desapareceu."

Ele parecia ter tirado conclusões. "Então consegue ver almas e hollows?" Eu estava totalmente sem graça. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que eram hollows. "Ho... O que?"

"Deixa isso pra lá. Agora você tem que voltar para o seu corpo. Vá." Eu o olhei com uma expressão de ignorância. Eu não fazia a menor ideia como fazer aquilo!

"Siga a corrente e entre no seu corpo." – Ele disse cruzando os braços.

Eu fiz o que ele disse e me encontrei inconsciente. Quando eu estava me deitando sobre o meu corpo ele assentiu e colocou a grande espada nas costas, e então eu abri os olhos e acordei no hospital.

HIYATO

Quando ela retornou ao mundo dos vivos fiquei impressionado. Sua pressão espiritual era exatamente como era a de Ichigo, pelo visto, ela era mesmo descendente dele. Coloquei minha Zanpakutou nas costas e retornei para a sociedade das almas e fui até onde ele estava.

"Ichigo." – Eu disse para ele que estava virado para o grande vitral.

"Hiyato. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Ele respondeu virando-se preocupado. "Não, senhor. Só estou aqui para informar da minha volta."

"O que aconteceu agora no mundo dos vivos?" – Ele me perguntou. "Uma humana... Ela estava perdida e fora do corpo. Parece que foi atropelada." Ele coçou a cabeça e deu uma volta ficando de costas novamente. "Eu acho que seria do seu interesse saber que o nome dela é Sakura Kurosaki." Ele virou-se rápido e derrubou algumas coisas que estavam em cima da mesa. "Ela está bem?" Ele falou me encarando. "Sim, ela está. A corrente do destino não foi quebrada." Ichigo respirou aliviado.

Ficamos alguns momentos em silêncio, até que eu resolvi alerta-lo. "Ichigo... Eu acho apropriado que você a traga para cá... O poder espiritual dela é imenso e está começando a se manifestar. Muitos hollows serão atraídos por ela e poderão causar grandes problemas."

Ele concordou. "Vou pensar nisso. Não podemos simplesmente tira-la a força do lugar onde ela vive você não acha?" Eu baixei a cabeça. "Talvez. Me desculpe senhor, mas eu não sei o que há de tão bom no mundo dos humanos." Ele sorriu. "Você verá. Você está liberado, se quiser ir." Eu agradeci e me retirei.

SAKURA

Depois daquele dia tudo mudou. Meus pais tiraram uma folga maior do trabalho e fomos viajar. Esqueci do suposto Ceifeiro de Almas, provavelmente fora apenas uma alucinação. Quando voltamos para casa três semanas depois a Naomi estava me esperando. Quando cheguei ela me abraçou com todas as forças e passamos o dia todo juntas, até a noite, quando os pais dele vieram buscá-la.

Eu estava me preparando para ir dormir, quando ouvi um barulho do lado de fora e fui até a janela para olhar. "Ei! Sakura?!" – Uma das figuras estranhas que estavam ali disse. "Quem são vocês?" – perguntei assustada. "É complicado Sakura. Precisamos que você venha até aqui em baixo conversar conosco." – Uma garota disse. "Como posso saber se vocês não são perigosos e que não irão me matar?" – perguntei. "Somos Ceifeiros de Almas, Sakura..." – um garoto de cabelo alaranjado e que carregava uma espada do tamanho do corpo disse. "Precisamos proteger você e toda a sua família." – Ele continuou. Eu pulei a janela e fiquei preparada, caso precisasse me defender. "Sakura, você não precisa fazer isso." – o garoto de cabelo alaranjado disse. "Como posso saber?" Eles se entreolharam e então o garoto continuou. "Sakura, meu nome é Ichigo e estes são Rukia e Hiyato, que você já deve conhecer." Eu assenti e ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

"Sakura, já que consegue nos ver eu diria que tem um certo potencial espiritual." – disse Hiyato. "O que?" – Eu perguntei desorientada. "Você tem uma pressão espiritual muito forte e isso pode atrair coisas ruins..." – Ichigo completou. De repente, uma garota de pele muito clara apareceu. Ela vestia uma capa, uma cartola e uma saia rodada preta, sua camiseta, meias, sapatos e batom rosa, e uma sombra preta, cobrindo os olhos castanhos escuros iguais aos meus. Na verdade, ela era idêntica a mim.

"Hollows?" Ichigo deu passo para trás e eu surtei. "Aaaaaah! O que que é essa coisa????!!!!" A "coisa" colocou uma expressão de ódio no rosto. "Coisa? Coisa? Quem você está chamando de coisa? Isso é uma tremenda audácia Sakura Kurosaki!" Ichigo se posicionou na minha frente e perguntou: "Quem é você?".

Ela sorriu. "Ah! Achei que não iam perguntar! Eu sou Issa a personificação da loucura da Sakura... Achei que não ficariam tão surpresos assim.."

"Interessante..." – disse Hiyato. "Então você é uma das personalidades da Sakura." Ela tirou a cartola e sorriu. "Exatamente."

Percebi então que Rukia estava me observando. "O que foi?" – perguntei. "Nada... Com certeza ela é da sua família Ichigo," Ichigo sorriu e a encarou. "Hã? Como assim?" – Eu perguntei. "Acho que ainda não falamos dessa parte pra ela..." – disse Hiyato. Eu encarei Ichigo esperando respostas. "Eu vou explicar então...".

Ichigo então explicou o que eu era, o que eu teria que fazer e para onde deveria ir. Também explicou que nós éramos parentes e que a Sociedade das Almas estava me esperando, mas eu poderia voltar quando quisesse. Não foi difícil convencer meus pais, já que eles já sabiam do que se tratava, pois mesmo não tendo os poderes, sabiam que a qualquer momento, uma geração poderia se manifestar e que o melhor lugar para este seria a Sociedade das Almas, onde poderia ser protegido pelos outros Ceifeiros e ainda, aprender a controlar e usar seus poderes. Saímos da minha casa e ficamos na calçada, quando um homem estranho apareceu. "Ora, ora, Ichigo, você por aqui?" – Ichigo virou-se para ele. "Ah, Urahara. Achei que não viria..." "E você acha que eu perderia isso?" – Urahara disse cruzando os braços. "Não tô gostando disso... Eu tô indo." – disse Issa. Ela então, entrou no meu corpo e desapareceu. Urahara então se dirigiu a mim. "Olá, Sakura. Eu sou Kisuke Urahara... Está pronta para começar?" "Começar o que?" – eu perguntei. Naquele momento Rukia pressionou o meu peito com uma luva vermelha que usava e quando abri os olhos, me vi caída no chão. "O que aconteceu comigo?!" Eu comecei a discutir, mas Urahara me interrompeu. "Relaxa Sakura. Você só está em plano espiritual, como os Ceifeiros de Almas, você só não tem os poderes deles. Ainda." "Ainda? Mas o que é que vocês planejam?" – perguntei revoltada. "Sakura, isso é preciso. Não estaríamos fazendo você passar por isso se não fosse. Urahara vai treinar você e você vai ser uma Ceifeira de Almas substituta, até um certo tempo. Isso, para que você possa proteger a si mesma e as pessoas a sua volta, sendo pessoas que você ama ou que nem conhece." – Ichigo falou. "Acho que ela é teimosa, igual a você Ichigo..." – Disse Rukia cruzando os braços e me desafiando com a expressão. "Depois discutimos isso Rukia. Precisamos começar a treiná-la." – disse Ichigo.

"Certo. Vamos para a loja Urahara. Acho melhor você entrar no seu corpo, Sakura." – Urahara disse. Eu assenti, entrei no meu corpo e então fomos para a loja. Eles me levaram até uma "área de treinamento" que ficava embaixo da loja. "O que querem que eu faça?" – perguntei já sem paciência. "Calma, Sakura. Vamos prepara-la... Para a lição final." – Urahara respondeu com a maior paciência do mundo. Ichigo então se aproximou dele e eles começaram a ruminar baixinho, porém, não foi o suficiente para que eu não escutasse a conversa toda. "Urahara... Não tem outra maneia de fazer isso? Ela vai ter mesmo que passar por isso?" Ichigo perguntou preocupado. "Outras maneiras, até existem meu caro Ichigo. Mas garanto que são muito mais dolorosas e perigosas que esta." – Urahara respondeu.

Resolvi ignorar aquela conversa e então, entrei novamente em plano espiritual e fiz tudo o que eles pediram. Urahara disse que a "lição 1" serviria para "despertar minha energia espiritual que se escondia dentro de mim". No final da tarde eu estava exausta! Me sentei em baixo de uma pequena sombra que havia ali e respirei fundo. Notei então que Ichigo se aproximava.

"Tá cansada?" – Ele perguntou e eu assenti. "Gostaria de saber... Como você também não está?" – Perguntei indignada por notar que ele tinha disposição de sobra, pra dar e vender. "Bom... Eu acho que devo ter mais resistência, por estar nisso há muito e muito tempo." Ele disse e eu ri. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio e então eu perguntei: "Desculpe a ignorância, mas, como são os supostos Hollows?"

Ele sorriu e então começou a fazer uma descrição bem específica deles. Lembrei que já tinha visto algo como aquilo... Quando eu era pequena tinha terrores com monstros. Eu me movi para trás quando saí de meus devaneios.

"Acredito que sei o que são. Costumava sonhar com monstros assim..." Eu falei. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e pensou um pouco e então disse. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo." Eu sorri e então Ururu apareceu. "Ei Sakura, acho melhor você vir descansar um pouco!" Eu me virei para ela e sorri. "Claro..." – Respondi. Eu então voltei ao meu corpo e fui com ela, que foi logo dizendo: "Kisuke acha melhor que você fique conosco até terminar seu treinamento Sakura..." Eu sorri, assenti e passei a mão sobre a sua cabeça. Ela me levou até a sala de jantar onde estava seu irmão e jantamos.

ICHIGO

Quando ela saiu, Urahara apareceu atrás de mim e me olhou através de uma brecha entre seu rosto e seu leque. "Ela tem uma pressão espiritual e tanto... Espero que consiga superá-la." – Ele disse e eu virei para ele. "Urahara..." Ele então abaixou o leque. "O que foi? Parece preocupado."

Eu assenti. "Acho que tem um hollow dentro dela..." – Respondi. Ele não pareceu surpreso. "E por que você acha isso, Ichigo?" – Ele perguntou. "Ela me disse algumas coisas. Talvez ele não esteja se manifestando ainda, mas, eu sei que quando ela se transformar, ele vai começar a consumi-la." – Eu respondi. "Você parece estar muito confiante que ela vai mesmo conseguir se transformar em Ceifeira... Mas de qualquer modo, ficaremos de olho nela." – Ele respondeu levantando o leque novamente e eu assenti.

SAKURA

Depois de quatro dias de treino de combate, Urahara e Ichigo disseram que eu já estava pronta para a "lição 2".

"Sakura, chegou a hora. Vamos fazer o máximo, certo?" – Urahara disse e eu assenti. Kisuke pegou a minha corrente do destino nas mãos e então ele Ichigo e um cara enorme chamado Tessai me levaram para uma enorme cratera, que além de grande era muito profunda. Tessai lançou um Bakudou em mim, de um jeito em que eu mal podia mexer os meus dedos.

"Certo, Sakura. Vou lhe dizer o que você tem que fazer... Ichigo." – Urahara falou.

Vi que Ichigo estava muito chateado de ter que fazer aquilo. Usando sua Zanpakutou, ele cortou a minha corrente e eu gritei, sentindo minha alma doer. Ichigo parecia ter sentido a minha dor, assim como Hiyato, que me olhava por cima da cratera. Rukia também estava lá, só observando. Urahara sorriu e então disse: "Sakura preste atenção, quando toda a corrente for destruída você se tornará um hollow. Você terá que dar um jeito de subir, e só assim poderemos te ajudar. Caso você não consiga, teremos que, infelizmente, matar você. Você tem 72 horas." – Urahara disse com toda a firmeza. Eu estava muito abalada por aquilo. Eu não queria e não podia me transformar em um hollow. Eles saíram e apenas Tessai ficou lá me vigiando.

Quando as correntes começavam a se desfazer, eu sentia uma dor horrível. "O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Não posso desistir assim tão fácil!" – Eu pensava. "Não tem como subir sem as mãos! É impossível e a corrente está se desfazendo rápido... Pense, pense!"

Eu me encostei em uma das paredes e suspirei. "Espera... Se Urahara me mandou para cá é por que tem um jeito... Só tenho que descobri-lo... Concentre-se. Você ainda tem tempo" – Eu pensava. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei. Em certo momento entrei em algum lugar que parecia familiar, mas que eu nunca tinha visto.

"Olá, Sakura!" – Uma figura de manto branco e com olhos pretos e alaranjados disse. "Quem é você?" – perguntei. A figura abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Uma amiga. Você parece ser nova por aqui... Não é?" – A figura respondeu. "Sou... Eu acho." A figura abriu novamente um sorriso malicioso, riu e sumiu dizendo: "Boa sorte, então."

Depois que a estranha figura desapareceu eu fiquei vagando sozinha, até que uma mulher de capuz branco, cabelos loiros até a cintura e olhos azuis apareceu na minha frente. "Olá, Sakura. Eu sou Uchū no ōra." – Ela disse e então de uma maneira inexplicável eu comecei a cair e bater nas nuvens, até que saí em um grande e profundo poço que surgiu do nada abaixo de mim.

"Sakura, você terá que encontrar a verdadeira espada, a espada que me representa entre as caixas antes que tudo aqui se desfaça, caso contrário, se tornará um hollow." Uchū no ōra falou. Eu comecei a procurar desesperadamente pela espada. Mas como eu saberia qual era? Eu também não fazia a mínima ideia de onde eu estava e o que tinha acontecido com os outros. Mas embora eu estivesse preocupada eu não tinha tempo para aquilo agora.


End file.
